Żadna praca
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Podobno żadna praca nie hańbi...czyli co działo się z Kallen między pierwszą a drugą serią. Shoujo ai, chociaż...
1. Chapter 1

I znowu Code Geass, znowu coś jakby yuri, a „coś jakby" jest tu najlepszym określeniem. Akcja dzieje się pomiędzy pierwszą a drugą serią.

Żadna praca...

Pięść Kallen po raz kolejny uderzyła w ścianę. Dziewczyna jęknęła z bólu, ale mimo wszystko powtórzyła wszystko raz jeszcze. Jej palce były całe czerwone i pulsowały bólem. Jednak, w zaistniałem sytuacji potrzebowała jakoś wyładować wszystkie emocje, a walenie pięścią w ścianę wydawało jej się jednak lepsze niż płacz. Mimo wszystko nie chciała okazać słabości, nawet przed samą sobą. Czuła, że gdyby to zrobiła, byłaby to niema kapitulacja w obliczu wroga, który nawet nie widziałby tego. Zresztą, nie musiałby.

* * *

Po schwytaniu Zero, Kallen resztką sił wydostała się z jaskini. Ledwo żywa dopadła Gurrena i odpaliła go, po czym włączyła doczepiony ad hoc moduł lotniczy i skierowała się, najszybciej jak mogła w kierunku Tokio. Wiedziała już, że przegrali, jedyne, co jej zostało to zginać w walce, biorąc ze sobą tylu Brytyjczyków ilu zdoła. Wkład energetyczny, niedawno naładowany, dawał jej pewność, że jej ostatnia walka trochę potrwa. Zacisnęła spocone palce na przyrządach kontrolnych, uruchomiła komunikator, wywołując na wszystkich kanałach ocalałych członków Zakonu. Desperacko chciała coś zrobić, byle tylko jej pamięć nie wywoływała widoku Leloucha i Suzaku stojących na przeciw siebie.

Miała co najmniej jedną pewną okazję do zaszlachtowania tego zdrajcy w szkole. Wtedy Lelouch ją powstrzymał, niby to przypadkiem. Teraz wiedziała, czemu to zrobił. Dla niego cała ta wojna, powstanie, były grą, zaś w chwili decydującej nie potrafił uznać ich za priorytet, jego dawne przyjaźnie wciąż były ważniejsze niż dobro całego narodu. W końcu był Brytyczykiem. Nie znosiła go. Wcześniej nie cierpiała Leloucha, ale uwielbiała Zero, teraz podobnym uczuciem darzyła obydwa wcielenia tej samej osoby. Zawiodła się na ich i to mocno. Ktoś wykorzystał ją i wyrzucił, jak zepsutą zabawkę, nie licząc się z jej pragnieniami. Nic dziwnego, że nie miała ochoty go ratować.

Na większości kanałów panowała cisza, przerywana szumem zmian częstotliwości. Na próżno wywoływała kolejne oddziały i zgrupowania. Czyżby wszyscy już zginęli? Nie, to niemożliwe. W końcu minęła niecała godzina odkąd opuściła pole bitwy. Była kilka mil od wybrzeża i z daleka widziała chmury dymu pokrywające stolicę Strefy Jedenastej. Gdzniegdzie pośród tej pokrywy widać było płomienie i eksplozje. Czyżby jednak ktoś tam jeszcze walczył? Chciała w to wierzyć, zawsze raźniej ginąć w towarzystwie niż samemu.

Na radarze pojawiło się kilka pojedynczych punkcików. Szybko policzyła cele. Pięć, zapewne wyłącznie myśliwce patrolujące okolicę i polujące na tych, którzy usiłowali się wydostać z piekła na ziemi, jakim obecnie było Tokio. One zapewne też ją namierzyły, bo przyspieszyły i skierowały się w jej stronę.

- Kallen? – usłyszała, jak ktoś wywołuje ją na otwartym kanale. Uśmiechnęła się ponuro i nadała swój kod rozpoznawczy. Jeśli to był ktoś od nich, powinien go odebrać. Potwierdzenie przyszło po chwili.

- Tu C.C. – rozległo się w głośniku – Jesteś tam, Kallen? Co z Zero?

Ze wszystkich członków Zakonu, C.C. była ostatnią, z którą Kallen miała ochotę rozmawiać, ale wyglądało na to, ze nie ma dużego wyboru. Przysunęła do ust mikrofon.

- Jestem na pozycji alfa cztery i zbliżam się do Tokio. Zero nie żyje. Powtarzam, Zero nie żyje.

Odpowiedziała jej cisza. Zwolniła, wyłączając przeciążone już mocno dopalacze i krwistoczerwony mech zmniejszył prędkość o połowę. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili ponownie usłyszała głos C.C., deformowany przez zakłócenia, ale także drżący z emocji.

- Kallen, wycofaj się. Toudo właśnie się poddał, resztki naszych jednostek z Tokio zostały rozbite lub idą do niewoli. Kazałam, w imieniu Zero, wydostać się tym, którzy będą w stanie.

- Pomogę im – odpowiedziała – Kiedy tam dotrę, zdołam zrobić dość zamieszania, aby więcej ludzi zdołało uciec.

- Wycofaj się – powtórzyła spokojnym już głosem C.C. – Cokolwiek by się stało, ty nie możesz zginąć.

- Przestań! Zero nie żyje, przegraliśmy, rozumiesz? Wszystko mi jedno, co się stanie!

- Może tobie tak, ale Zakonowi nie. Martwa nikomu już nie pomożesz. Wycofaj się.

- Kto ci dał prawo rozkazywać?

- Zero.

- Zero nie żyje!

- Dlatego ja rozkazuję. Wycofaj się. Leć do awaryjnego punktu zbornego numer 5. Będę tam czekać. Bez odbioru.

Kallen zaklęła, po czym zawróciła Gurrena i pomknęła na północny zachód.

- Długo masz zamiar niszczyć tę ścianę? Chcesz się przebić do pokoju obok? – usłyszała, razem z odgłosem otwieranych drzwi, słowa C.C. Zielonowłosa kobieta miała na sobie długi, jednoczęściowy biały kostium, z granatowymi paskami i zapinkami. Dwa szerokie rękawy powiewały, gdy poruszała rękami. Kallen podniosła ku niej wzrok.

- Pukać nie umiesz?

- Nie słyszałaś.

- Tak, jasne... – Kallen usiadła na łóżku – A czy ja cię tu prosiłam?

- Jestem twoim dowódcą.

- To czekam na rozkazy. Jak ich nie masz, to wyjdź.

- Kallen – C.C. usiadła koło niej, zaś Kallen zaraz odsunęła się – Daj już spokój. Od dwóch dni nie wychodzisz stąd. Nic nie zjadłaś. Przyleciałaś i siedzisz tu jak jakieś hikkikomori. Dosyć już. Zakon cię potrzebuje.

- Jaki, cholera jasna, zakon?! – Kallen wstała i wrzasnęła – Co ci się do diabła roi? Nie ma zakonu! NIE MA! Zero nie żyje! Koniec! Wszyscy nie żyją albo są w niewoli! Dalej chcesz się w to bawić? Proszę, baw się! On pewnie też się dobrze bawił, grając nami w swoje szachy! Kurwa mać, to ty mu dałaś tą cholerną moc, tak? – odwróciła się i spojrzała C.C. w oczy – Ty mu dałaś? Powiedz mi, z łaski swojej, ty?!

- Owszem, ja. I co z tego?

Kallen spoliczkowała ją. C.C. niemal upadła na łóżko, ale w ostatniej chwili wsparła się na dłoni. Na jej lewym policzku widniał duży, czerwony ślad. Szybko wyprostowała się i spojrzała na Kallen tym samym, beznamiętnym jak zwykle wzrokiem.

- Jeśli ci to pomoże, możesz mnie walnąć jeszcze raz – powiedziała powoli i spokojnie. Kallen uniosła dłoń, ale nie uderzyła. Odwróciła się i ruszyła ku drzwiom. Zanim jednak do nich doszła, C.C. dogoniła ją i zatrzymała, chwytając pilotkę Gurrena za rękę. Ta szarpnięciem wyswobodziła dłoń, po czym zatrzymała się w drzwiach.

- Słuchaj – powiedziała, tym razem z lodowatym spokojem, nie odwracając się nawet – Koniec. Zero nie żyje. Zakonu nie ma. Wszystko skończone. Odchodzę. Jeśli chcesz się dalej w to bawić, to beze mnie. Spróbuj mnie zatrzymać, a nie ręczę za siebie.

- Kallen!

Odpowiedział jej coraz bardziej oddalający się odgłos kroków.

* * *

Dzielnice należące do Jedenastostrefowców nie ucierpiały podczas walk w takim stopniu jak te należące do Brytyjczyków. Nie znaczyło to, że były w dobrym stanie – w takim nie były nigdy odkąd Japonia dostała się pod okupację Imperium. Zrujnowane wieżowce, których, w obawie przed zawaleniem, nikt nie zamieszkiwał poza najbardziej zdesperowanymi, wyrastały znad morza budynków nie będących w o wiele lepszej formie. Oczywiście, nikt ich nie remontował, w efekcie czego z dnia na dzień wszystko wyglądało coraz gorzej. Dzielnice Brytyjskie odbudowywano w tempie ekspresowym, ale to mało ją obchodziło. Do swojego domu wrócić nie mogła, wiedziała doskonale, że jest poszukiwana jako terrorystka, a jej przybrana matka nie zmarnowałaby takiej okazji, aby pozbyć się dowodu niewierności własnego męża.

Wspominanie tu komukolwiek o członkostwie w Zakonie byłoby zapewne najlepszym sposobem na samobójstwo. Doskonale rozumiała tych ludzi. Do tej pory żyli odległymi marzeniami o wolności. Zero dał im to wszystko a gdy byli zaledwie o krok od spełnienia tych snów – odebrał. Niewielu zostało takich, którzy mówili o nim dobrze, zdecydowana większość przeklinała go. Kallen nie miała powodów, aby się im sprzeciwiać. Jej matka była w więzieniu, więc była zdana tylko na siebie. Ludzie, których znała, nie żyli, byli w więzieniach lub uciekli, co wychodziło na jedno. Była tu całkiem sama, ale jednak czuła się swobodniej niż w siedzibie Zakonu. Tutaj przynajmniej wszystko nie kojarzyło się z Lelouchem. Samo wspomnienie tego imienia przyprawiało ją o mdłości.

Z rozmyślań wyrwały ją krzyki. Starała się ignorować to, co działo się wokół niej, w tej enklawie nędzy i ludzkiego nieszczęścia wielu było takich, którzy porzucili jakiekolwiek ograniczenia i żyli jak zwierzęta. Jednakże, jak bardzo by się nie starała, na płacz dziecka nie potrafiła zareagować obojętnością.

- Dawaj ten szmelc, babo! – rozległ się ponownie czyjś głos, zaś towarzyszył mu głośny płacz. Kallen zwróciła się w tamtą stronę. Trzech zarośniętych mężczyzn w obdartych ciuchach stało nad kimś, wymierzając leżącej osobie raz po raz kopniaki. Kiedyś pewnie by uciekła, nie będąc pewną czy da radę całej trójce.

Nie chcąc przedłużać, sięgnęła po cegłę. Zważyła ją w dłoni, po czym cisnęła, trafiając w tył głowy jednego z mężczyzn. Ten z jękiem upadł na ziemię. Dwaj pozostali odwrócili się ku niej.

- Ty, cizia, co ci się wydaje? – rzucił jeden, gdy zmierzali ku niej – Zaraz zobaczysz, tak ci gębę przemodeluję, że matka cię nie pozna. A potem się zaba... – nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż but Kallen wylądował na jego twarzy. Trzeci sięgnął po nóż i pchnął. Choć ostrze przeszło po jej prawym udzie, nie zatrzymało to Kallen, która ułamek sekundy potem wyłamała mu rękę, po czym ciosem kolana w czoło pozbawiła przytomności. Podeszła do ich ofiary.

Kobieta, którą męczyli, powoli podnosiła się z ziemi. Tuż koło niej stała mała, może pięcio czy sześcioletnia dziewczynka. To ona pewnie wcześniej płakała. Teraz jednak przykleiła się do matki, która jedną dłonią tuliła dziecko, a drugą przyciskała do piersi jakiś przedmiot owinięty szmatami.

- Czy bardzo boli? – Kallen pomogła kobiecie się podnieść. Ta patrzyła na nią z wdzięcznością, ale i strachem, w końcu mogła być kolejną bandytką, która po prostu wyeliminowała konkurencję do łupu.

- Pomogę pani iść – powiedziała spokojnie – Niech tylko pani powie, gdzie.

- Jest pani ranna – kobieta wskazała ślad po nożu na nodze dziewczyny.

- Zadrapanie. Chodźmy już lepiej, oni mogli mieć tu jakichś kumpli.

Kobieta skinęła głową i wsparta o ramię Kallen ruszyła przed siebie. Dziewczyna chciała wziąć od niej zawiniątko, jednak kobieta nie zamierzała go oddać, widocznie było dla niej bardzo cenne. Gdy dotarli do celu, okazało się, że kobieta mieszkała w jednym ze zrujnowanych magazynów, razem z grupką podobnych sobie bezdomnych. Improwizowane, metalowe wrota otworzyły się. W środku panował gwar, słychać było krzyki dzieci, rozmowy, ktoś tam przeklinał, męcząc się z jakimś urządzeniem. Kallen spytała, czy mogła by z nimi zostać. Choć niektórzy patrzyli na nią podejrzliwie, wyglądała bowiem zbyt dobrze jak na osobę z tych stron, otrzymała w końcu zgodę, głównie dzięki świadectwu kobiety, którą uratowała.

* * *

Razem udało im się jakoś zorganizować. Jej umiejętności bojowe nie na wiele się przydawały, ale wiedza techniczna i biegła znajomość angielskiego – owszem. Udało jej się doprowadzić do użytku skromny generator prądu, który zapewniał im energię. To za części do niego ta kobieta omal nie zapłaciła życiem. Jej kolejnym sukcesem była naprawa dwóch elektroniczne filtrów, które przerabiały deszczówkę i wodę z rynsztoka na coś w miarę zdatnego do picia. Było ich dwudziestu, w większości rodziny zdekompletowane w wyniku walk. Mężczyźni stanowili mniejszość, na dodatek ich lwia część była w poważnym już wieku. Jej siła, zręczność, wiedza – wszystko to okazało się przydatne.

Choć warunki różniły się drastycznie od jej dotychczasowego stylu życia, pobyt tu sprawiał jej pewną satysfakcję. Nie chciała pokazywać swojej twarzy publicznie, więc większość czasu spędzała w środku, naprawiając co tylko się dało, czytając znalezione gazety i książki. Jej największym sukcesem było zbudowanie prymitywnego terminalu i odbieranie dwóch kanałów brytyjskiej telewizji sieciowej. Wieczorem wszyscy zbierali się, oglądając wiadomości, a Kallen przekładała słowa spikera z angielskiego na japoński. Czuła się potrzebna. Zastanawiała się nawet, czy w ten sposób nie robi więcej dla swoich rodaków niż gdy zasiadała w kokpicie Gurrena.

W końcu ścięła włosy, zmieniła fryzurę i zaczęła wychodzić na zewnątrz. Nie miała żadnych dokumentów, ale mało kto je miał. Dość szybko zresztą postarała się o fałszywe.

Potrzebowali pieniędzy, a ona, jako jedyna, mówiła na tyle dobrze po angielsku, aby móc podjąć pracę w strefach zamieszanych przez Brytyjczyków. Tam zaś płacono najlepiej. Gdy po raz pierwszy opuszczała getto i wkraczała do odbudowanego osiedla, miała na sobie długi, postrzępiony płaszcz i dużą, okrągłą czapkę. Co prawda zrobiła dużo, aby zmienić wygląd, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

CDN...


	2. Chapter 2

- Co potrafisz? – spytał niski, brytyjski urzędnik w biurze zatrudnienia, patrząc na siedzącą na przeciwko niego dziewczynę. Była całkiem ładna, musiał to przyznać, ciemnoróżowe włosy mogłyby być nieco dłuższe, ale nogi i piersi miała niczego sobie. Był nieco zaskoczony, że szukała pracy. Poza tym jej rysy...chyba nie była całkiem stąd.

- Kiedyś, przed wybuchem tych walk, pracowałam w sklepie, potrafię mówić po angielsku, wydaje mi się, że całkiem nieźle – odpowiedziała bezbłędnym angielskim – Nie mam też problemów z pracą fizyczną.

- Umiesz tańczyć?

- ...tak – odpowiedziała po chwili wahania. W Ashford nauczyła się jako tako ruszać na parkiecie.

- Wiesz, jak się zachować w towarzystwie?

- To znaczy?

- W jednym z klubów dla elity potrzebują kelnerek i służących. To dobry klub, więc zarobisz nienajgorzej. Ale trzeba nienagannie mówić po angielsku, wyglądać, umieć się zachowywać i mieć prezencję.

- Myślę, że jednak... – Kallen potrzebowała pracy, ale nie w charakterze dziwki, a opis urzędnika niepokojąco kojarzył jej się z rolą kobiety lekkich obyczajów.

- Słuchaj, wiem co sobie myślisz. To nie jest burdel, to przyzwoity lokal dla Brytyjczyków. Ty chyba też nie jesteś całkiem Jedenastostrefowcem, nie?

- Mój ojciec był Anglikiem – nie było sensu udawać, jej cera i akcent i tak musiały ją zdradzić.

- Tym lepiej. Do łóżka z gośćmi będziesz chodzić jeżeli sama tego zechcesz. Oczywiście, oznaczać to będzie lepsze zarobki.

- A może coś innego?

- A co byś chciała? Zarobisz nawet sto funtów na tydzień nic nie ryzykując. Jak uznasz, ze to nie dla ciebie, to wrócisz tu. Na służącą w domu jesteś za młoda, na pracę w administracji nie masz wykształcenia. Z twoim angielskim możesz być jeszcze call girl, ale tego chyba nie chcesz, co?

- Nie.

- No właśnie. Podpisz tu – podsunął jej dokument, pod którym z pewnym wahaniem złożyła podpis, oczywiście fałszywym nazwiskiem – a teraz doprowadź się do porządku i jutro udaj się tam – to mówiąc zapisał jej na kartce adres – Powiedz, że jesteś ode mnie – na odchodnym wręczył jej wizytówkę.

Z urzędu wyszła zrezygnowana. Co prawda setka na tydzień to więcej niż marzyła, ale wciąż nie była przekonana co do charakteru pracy, która miała podjąć. Jednak, skoro miała być tylko kelnerką, to chyba nie tak źle. Spojrzała na swoje odbicie w szybie jednego ze sklepów. No tak, trzeba by coś ze sobą zrobić. W kieszeni nie miała zbyt dużo pieniędzy, ale na fryzjera powinno wystarczyć. Kto wie, może nawet na kosmetyczkę? Uśmiechnęła się. Nie zaszkodzi od czasu do czasu wyglądać nieco ładniej. I bez tego miała pełną świadomość tego, gdzie błądził wzrok urzędnika, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiała. Cóż, wizyta u fryzjera powinna przynajmniej poprawić humor.

* * *

Bramkarz zmierzył wzrokiem wchodzącą do lokalu dziewczynę. Kallen miała na sobie krótką, białą kieckę, czarne kabaretki i czarny żakiet, ozdobiony metalowymi zapinkami. Choć ostatnio ścięła włosy, wizyta u fryzjera pozwoliła przywrócić jej fryzurze jako taki ład.

- Gdzie znajdę biuro szefa zatrudnienia? – spytała.

- Drugie piętro w dół, dalej się pytaj – mruknął ochroniarz, który otworzył jej drzwi, a następnie powiódł za nią wzrokiem. Niewątpliwie, było na czym zawiesić oko, a i Kallen postarała się, aby nie specjalnie kryć się ze swoimi wdziękami. W końcu nie przyszła tu pracować intelektualnie.

Było jeszcze dość wcześnie, więc w klubie nie panował zbyt duży ruch. Nie była pewna, czy słowo „klub" było tu stosowne. Był to raczej duży lokal rozlokowany na piętrach wysokiego, oszklonego wieżowca. Przeznaczony był wyłącznie dla Brytyjczyków, jedenastostrefowcy mogli się tu pojawiać jedynie jako obsługa. Tak jak ona. Pytając się jeszcze raz o drogę, dotarła do celu.

Nie liczyła, że wejdzie od razu i faktycznie, sekretarka kazała jej odczekać prawie pół godziny. Cały czas jeszcze zastanawiała się, czy jednak nie powinna wyjść i przemyśleć wszystko raz jeszcze. Mimo wszystko, było już za późno, bo jej rozmyślania zostały przerwane przez sekretarkę, która z za uchylonych drzwi poinformowała ją, że może wejść. Gabinet nie należał do szczególnie wielkich, duże biurko z komputerem zajmowało jego sporą część. Od razu widać było, że jego właściciel nie lubi szastać pieniędzmi na to, co nie potrzebne. Ważniejszych ludzi zapewne i tak przyjmuje gdzie indziej. Odsiedziała na obrotowym krześle kilka minut, nerwowo stukając palcami w oparcie. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się po raz kolejny i do środka wszedł wysoki, całkiem przystojny mężczyzna o ciemnych, krótkich włosach, ubrany w garnitur. Spodziewała się grubego, obleśnego starucha ze złotymi pierścieniami na palcach, obmacującego ją wzrokiem. Wstała i przedstawiła się.

- Catlin Sakurai – powiedziała, kłaniając się.

- Proszę, pani usiądzie – odrzekł, siadając za biurkiem – Pani w sprawie pracy, jak mówiła mi sekretarka, tak?

- Tak – odpowiedziała i jednocześnie skinęła głową Kallen, wyciągając z torebki otrzymaną w biurze wizytówkę i kładąc ją na biurku.

- No dobrze – przeszedł na angielski – Jak pani sobie radzi z angielskim.

- Wydaje mi się, że na tyle dobrze, abym nie miała problemów z tym, co będzie należało do moich obowiązków – odpowiedziała spokojnie, tym samym czystym, pozbawionym akcentu z wysp brytyjskim, jakby urodziła się w Stratford upon Avon. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Rzadko zdarzali się Jedenastostrefowcy mówiący dobrze po angielsku, ale żeby aż tak...

- Pani jest na pewno stąd? – spytał zaciekawiony.

- Mój ojciec był Brytyjczykiem, matka japo...jedenstostrefowcem – poprawiła się błyskawicznie, na co on nawet nie zwrócił uwagi – rodzice zginęli w czasie rozruchów, podobnie jak moja siostra.

- Przepraszam, nie mogłem wiedzieć, zaciekawił mnie po prostu pani angielski. No dobrze, jakieś doświadczenie zawodowe?

- Niestety, nie.

- Szkoda – to mówiąc podniósł słuchawkę – Mari? – powiedział do niej – Czy mogłabyś tu przyjść? Tak? Dobrze, mam kandydatkę – po czym odłożył słuchawkę.

- Nasza szefowa personelu panią sprawdzi. Potrzebne będą jeszcze badania lekarskie, jeśli pani chce, mamy tu swoich ludzi od tego. Kiedy Mari wyda opinię, pomówimy o pani obowiązkach.

Kallen trochę obawiała się testów, jednak polegały one w dużej mierze na sprawdzeniu jej umiejętności poruszania się, noszenia tacy z drinkami, chodzenia na wysokich obcasach w niezbyt komfortowym stroju przypominającym króliczka, radzenia sobie w tłumie, konwersacji i całej reszty tego rodzaju rzeczy. Mari, starsza już kobieta, była z niej całkiem zadowolona i wydała jej pozytywną opinię. Z tą wróciła do gabinetu, gdzie otrzymała skierowanie na badania. Dopiero po ich zakończeniu mogła wrócić do rozmowy.

- Jako, że nie ma pani doświadczenia, zatrudnimy panią na miesiąc próby, a potem, w zależności od wyników, rozważymy dalszą współpracę – usłyszała – Na razie pięć funtów za dzień, plus napiwki. Potrzebny będzie pani pokój na górze?

- Pokój? – Kallen nie była do końca pewna, nocować w końcu ma gdzie...nagle jednak przyszło olśnienie – Nie – pokręciła głową przecząco.

- Rozumiem. Oto i umowa – uśmiechnął się i podał jej dokument. Przeczytała i na samym dole złożyła podpis. Podczas jej składania doszła do wniosku, że duma to wyjątkowo paskudnie smakująca rzecz o gęstej konsystencji. Musiało tak być, bo jej przełykanie było bardzo ciężką czynnością.

* * *

Pierwszy miesiąc minął szybko. Jej praca polegała głównie na roznoszeniu drinków. To nawet nie było problemem. Od czasu do czasu ktoś ją próbował dotykać tam, gdzie nie powinien. Za pierwszym razem z wielkim trudem powstrzymała się przed kopnięciem palanta między nogi, potem powoli do tego przywykła, tym bardziej, że jednak większość klientów zachowywała się spokojnie. Bywało, że otrzymywała propozycje udania się „na piętro", ale zawsze odmawiała. Choć praca ta nie należała do przyjemnych, przyrzekła sobie, że niżej pewnego poziomu się nie stoczy. Już samo paradowanie w kostiumie, który niemal wypychał jej piersi i pośladki na wierzch było dość upokarzające. Mimo to płacili jednak dobrze, a po miesiącu podpisała umowę na pół roku.

Klub zajmował kilka najwyższych pięter stojącego w centrum jednej z brytyjskich dzielnic Tokio wieżowca. Na każdym z pięter znajdowało się co innego. Restauracja, salon gier, basen, sala taneczna i pokoje sypialne. Wszystko oczywiście z luksusami trudnymi do wyobrażenia dla Japończyków przyzwyczajonych do życia w ich osiedlach. Do tego dwa piętra pod ziemią jako zaplecze. Kallen pracowała przede wszystkim w salonie gier. Zbierała się tam creme de creme lokalnych władz, ludzie, którzy po całym dniu pracy szukali relaksu. Nauczyła się nie patrzeć na nich z niechęcią, co początkowo przychodziło jej z trudem. Bywało, że siadała koło klienta i rozmawiała z nim, wysłuchując jego narzekań na pracę i rodzinę. Mdliło ją, ale powstrzymywała się, gdyż zazwyczaj tacy dawali hojne napiwki. Oczywiście, za każdym razem, gdy padała propozycja wspólnego udania się w ustronne miejsce, odmawiała. Wśród reszty obsługi dorobiła się miana „nietykalnej", zaś reszta plotkowała na jej temat. W końcu nie miała wyjścia i ucięła plotki stwierdzeniem, że planuje wziąć ślub i chce zachować cnotę na tę okazję. Mimo wszystko, stać ją było na lepsze ciuchy i kosmetyki. Większość zarobionej forsy przeznaczała dla ludzi, którzy ją przygarnęli, kupowała lekarstwa i jedzenie, dzieciom ciuchy a czasem nawet słodycze i zabawki.

Był kolejny piątkowy wieczór, klub pełen ludzi. Kallen uwijała się, biegając z drinkami od stolika do stolika. Sama siebie zaskakiwała jeśli chodzi o umiejętności poruszania się na obcasach. Właśnie zbliżała się do baru po kolejne kieliszki, kiedy spostrzegła, że jakaś kobieta wskazuje na nią palcem i pyta o coś barmana. Ten pokręcił głową przecząco i powiedział coś, czego przez panujący wokół gwar usłyszeć naturalnie nie mogła. Cóż, bywało, że jacyś faceci dopytywali się już o nią, ale żeby kobieta? Brytyjki zawsze były dość konserwatywne w upodobaniach, przynajmniej tak słyszała. Jednak, tak czy inaczej, Kallen miała zasady i zamierzała się ich trzymać. Gdy podeszła do baru, udała, że nawet nie widziała całej sceny.

- Hej – niski, kobiecy głos dobiegł z za jej pleców, kiedy przechodziła obok – Ładna jesteś. Nie przeszła byś się na górę ze mną?

- Nie – odpowiedziała krótko Kallen i ruszyła dalej, ale w tym momencie dłoń zacisnęła się na jej ramieniu. Odwróciła się. Stojąca za nią kobieta miała sięgające pasa, jasne włosy, ciemną, nieco hinduską karnację, zaś ubrana była w czarny kostium z kilkoma mocnymi, metalowymi klamrami tu i ówdzie. Jej uchwyt był mocny, zaś głos – zdecydowany.

- Tak, słyszałam, nie sypiasz z klientami. Ale ja jestem klientką.

- To żadna różnica.

- 500 funtów za noc.

- Nie jestem zainteresowana.

- Tysiąc?

Tysiąc funtów? Tej dziwaczce musiało naprawdę na niej zależeć. Kallen wiedziała, że przy dobrym układzie dziewczyny dostawały za noc czterysta – pięćset funtów, z których i tak część szła na koszty utrzymania pokoju i opłatę dla barmana. Ale tysiąc? Zdziwienie nie oznaczało jednak wahania.

- Powiedziałam już „nie", prawda? – odrzekła i szarpnęła mocniej, oswabadzając wreszcie ramię z uchwytu kobiety. Bez słowa odwróciła się i ruszyła swoją drogą. Tamta jednak nie zamierzała ustąpić. Kallen rozważała wezwanie ochrony, miała do tego, jako etatowy pracownik, pełne prawo. Klub raczej dbał o reputację i osoby, które nie potrafiły się zachować, były dyskretnie proszone o opuszczenie lokalu. Dotyczyło to jednak głównie facetów, którzy wypili jednego drinka za dużo. Kobieta dogoniła ją i podeszła bliżej.

- Nie chcesz takiej kasy? Twój wybór. Ale i tak dzisiejszą noc spędzimy razem – powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

- Zaraz wezwę ochronę.

- Proszę, zrób to. A może zainteresuje ich, że zatrudniają Kallen Stadtfield, jedną z najlepszych pilotek Zakonu Czarnych Rycerzy? – te ostatnie słowa zostały wypowiedziane szeptem.

Taca omal nie wypadła jej ręki. Kallen zatrzymała się i spojrzała na kobietę wielkimi ze strachu i zdziwienia oczami. Czyżby jednak ktoś ją rozpoznał? Logika nakazywała zabić tę kobietę, ale w wypełnionym ludźmi kasynie było to niemożliwe. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że póki co, jest bezpieczna. Przeklinała w myślach własną impulsywność. Mogła od razu odmówić i bluffować o pomyłce. Teraz było już za późno.

- No więc jak z nami będzie? – spytała raz jeszcze kobieta, oblizując przy tym znacząco wargi.

- Dobrze – zagryzła z wściekłością wargi Kallen – Ale tysiąc funtów...

- Pięćset. Na tysiąc trzeba było zgodzić się wcześniej.

- Nie mam wynajętego pokoju.

- Zapłacę – to mówiąc kobieta objęła ją w talii ramieniem i podprowadziła do baru. Barman ze zdziwieniem przypatrywał się temu, po czym mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Kallen. Widać wydawało mu się, że odkrył, czemu nie chciała sypiać z klientami. Kilka innych dziewczyn również wskazywało ją palcami i coś szeptało. Kiedy zaś dłoń kobiety zsunęła się zdecydowanie poniżej pleców, Kallen z trudem hamowała się, aby nie zrobić czegoś, czego mogła by żałować.

CDN...


	3. Chapter 3

Zgodnie z obietnicą, nieznajoma wynajęła pokój

Zgodnie z obietnicą, nieznajoma wynajęła pokój. By to jeden z wielu znajdujących się na jednym z pięter klubu. Składał się on z łazienki i pokoju właściwego, w którym stało spore łóżko, szafka a nawet ekran telewizyjny. Kobieta weszła jako druga, po czym zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Kallen z rezygnacją usiadła na łóżku, czekając na nieuniknione. Kiedyś skrycie marzyła o tym, że swój „pierwszy raz" przeżyje z Zero. Po odkryciu jego prawdziwej tożsamości marzenia te szlag trafił. Mimo tego nigdy nie przypuszczała, że będzie musiała robić to z kobietą. Pamiętała Ninę z Ashford i jej chorą obsesję na punkcie Euphemii, ale sama nigdy nie czuła w sobie podobnych skłonności. Kobieta zrzuciła płaszcz i odwiesiła go do szafy. Pod spodem miała obcisłe spodnie i czarną bluzkę z dwoma białymi spiralami na rękawach. Następnie wyjęła z kieszeni jakieś urządzenie i wycelowała je kolejno w każdą ze ścian pokoju, podłogę i sufit.

- Co robisz? – spytała Kallen, która usiadła na łóżku.

-Sprawdzam, czy nie ma tu kamer ani mikrofonów. Niektóre lokale tego rodzaju mają irytujący zwyczaj nagrywania swoich klientów in flagranti – po tych słowach kobieta schowała urządzenie do kieszeni – W porządku, czysto. Możemy zaczynać.

- Mam... – spytała, rumieniąc się – mam się rozebrać?

- Jakaś ty szybka... – uśmiechnęła się kobieta, siadając koło drżącej Kallen - Spokojnie, zrelaksuj się, to ci pomoże. Może na początek zrobię ci mały masaż? To cię odpręży.

- Masaż? – była to chyba ostatnia rzecz, jakiej Kalen się spodziewała.

- Oczywiście, mamy przecież całą noc. No już, połóż się na brzuszku, zobaczysz, będzie fajnie – to mówiąc pomogła Kallen ułożyć się na miękkiej pościeli. Jej buty wylądowały na podłodze, ale ciasny kostium wyraźnie ją uwierał. Kobieta zauważyła to i szybko rozpięła go, uwalniając Kallen z tej pułapki. Dziewczyna westchnęła z ulgą, a wkrótce poczuła, jak delikatne, kobiece dłonie masują jej plecy. Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, to było bardzo przyjemne, pewnie nawet potrafiłaby czerpać z tego radość, gdyby nie świadomość w jaki sposób się tu znalazła.

- Powiedz mi Kallen – padło pytanie – Jak to się stało, że tu trafiłaś?

- Potrzebowałam pracy a tu dobrze płacą, to wszystko – nie miała ochoty na zwierzenia w takich warunkach.

- Zakon ci nie płaci?

- Jaki zakon? Nie jestem już od dawna w żadnym zakonie. Zostawiłam to w diabły, żyję normalnie i uczciwie.

- Taaak...spokojnie, nie denerwuj się, odetchnij głęboko, ooo właśnie tak. Podobno Zero zginął podczas rewolty?

- Tak, też to słyszałam.

- Ale nikt nie widział jego ciała...

- Wielu ludzi nigdy nie odnaleziono.

- Rzeczywiście – dłonie kobiety, które początkowo zajmowały się jej ramionami, zeszły niżej, ku łopatkom. Kallen nie mogła powstrzymać westchnienia, to faktycznie było miłe i relaksujące. Mogłaby sobie darować tą całą gadkę o Zero. To była już przeszłość, za którą zamknęła drzwi i wyrzuciła klucz od nich. Poczuła oddech tej dziwnej kobiety na swojej szyi. Chyba się zaczynało. Mimowolnie zadrżała i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, gdy miękkie usta dotknęły jej ucha.

- A gdybym ci powiedziała, że Zero żyje i ma się dobrze? – usłyszała nagle słowa, które momentalnie zmieniły nastrój sytuacji. Kobieta szeptała jej do ucha głosem, który bardziej pasował by do kochanka wyznającego miłość – Że jest całkiem niedaleko stąd?

Kallen nie mogła się podnieść, gdyż dłonie tamtej wciąż dotykały jej pleców, utrzymując ją w pozycji leżącej. Powoli jednak zaczynała rozumieć. Ta kobieta pracowała pewnie dla tajnych służb Brytanii i zamierzała w ten sposób wyciągnąć z niej informacje. Było to sprytne zagranie, ale Kallen, mimo zaskoczenia, jakie wywołały u niej te słowa, milczała jak głaz. „Zrobi swoje i pójdzie" – pomyślała.

- Co, milczysz? – padło pytanie – Czyżbyś aż tak wierzyła w jego śmierć? A może – kobieta ponownie zniżyła głos do szeptu – stało się coś, co sprawiło, że go znienawidziłaś? Dowiedziałaś się czegoś, czego się nie spodziewałaś? Czegoś, co cię przeraziło i sprawiło, że porzuciłaś go?

Skąd ona to wszystko mogła wiedzieć? Czyżby Imperium rozbiło resztki Zakonu i ktoś opowiedział Brytyjczykom o wszystkim? Nie, to by się nie trzymało kupy, gdyby tak było, nikt nie zadawał by sobie trudu aby grać z nią w jakieś dziwne, perwersyjne gierki. Zostałaby aresztowana jak wszyscy. Może więc jakaś kopnięta agentka postanowiła pomęczyć ją na swój rachunek? Kobieta przewróciła Kallen na plecy. Weszła na łóżko i usiadła nad Kallen, zniżając twarz ku niej. Kallen zamknęła oczy, czekając na pocałunek. Niemal czuła oddech tej dziwnej kobiety na swojej twarzy. Jej palce wpiły się w pościel...

Rozległ się cichy chichot. Kallen zaczerwieniła się, odczekała kilka sekund i otworzyła oczy. Ta, której usta przed chwilą jeszcze niemal dotykały jej warg, stała teraz przed łóżkiem i chichotała. Niedawny wstyd i zakłopotanie ustąpiły zażenowaniu a to z kolei – złości. Co ona sobie myślała? O co tu idzie?

- Przepraszam, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać... – kobieta usiadła na łóżku – ale tak uroczo wyglądałaś zarumieniona – to mówiąc delikatnie zdjęła coś z twarzy i zsunęła perukę, uwalniając burzę jasnozielonych włosów. Odwróciła się i zaskoczona Kallen ujrzała kamiennie spokojne oblicze C.C. jedynie delikatny grymas jej ust zdradzał dobry humor.

* * *

Teraz dopiero jej wściekłość znalazła swoje ujście. Kallen wystrzeliła z łóżka i stanęła przed C.C., gotowa udusić ją gołymi rękami. Czuła się upokorzona jak nigdy dotąd w życiu, zaś dobry humor tamtej jedynie dopełniał czary jej goryczy.

- Co ty, do cholery jasnej, sobie wyobrażasz? – wycedziła przez zęby, aby nie podnosić głosu – Jesteś pewnie najbardziej poszukiwaną osobą w tym kraju, a przyłazisz tu i robisz... – nie znalazła słów, by właściwie określić to, co zrobiła a raczej zamierzała zapewne zrobić C.C.

- Przepraszam, ale może to ja powinnam najpierw spytać, co as Zakonu robi w burdelu?

- To nie jest żaden burdel, tylko porządny klub! Wyobraź sobie, że przez ten cały Zakon musiałam zostawić dom i szkołę. A jak myślisz, gdzie pracę znajdzie dziś półkrwi Japonka?! Tak, śmiej się, ale rób to daleko stąd. Tam są drzwi! – i zamaszystym gestem wskazała C.C. wyjście.

- Chyba biust ci trochę urósł. To dzięki temu kostiumowi? – C.C. spojrzała na nią uważnie, a Kallen momentalnie zaczerwieniła się i błyskawicznie zakryła rękami piersi. Rozpięty już wcześniej kostium zsunął się z niej, gdy wstawała z łóżka.

- Po to tu przyszłaś? A może ty naprawdę jesteś jedną z tych, co wolą kobiety?

- Chciałabyś, co? – C.C. odrzekła figlarnie – Miałabyś wtedy Zero na własność, nie?

- Przecież wiesz, że Zero nie żyje.

C.C. wstała i podeszła do niej, podając jej kostium i pomagając zapiąć zamek na plecach. Kallen poczuła się lepiej, gdy ponownie była ubrana.

- Słuchaj Kallen, pomówmy poważnie – C.C. położyła się na łóżku, opierając głowę o złożone dłonie – Daj sobie spokój z tym kłamstwem. Obie wiemy, że Zero żyje. Nie, nie zaprzeczaj. Od początku wiedziałam. Gdyby zginął, poczułabym to. Tak, tak, wiedziałam, ale dałam ci spokój. Wiem, coś się wtedy zdarzyło, tak? Co to było? Zobaczyłaś jego twarz? Poznałaś jego moc? A może jedno i drugie?

Kallen milczała, słuchając jej słów. Usiadła tylko i zwiesiła głowę. C.C. miała rację, ale trudno jednak było jej to przyznać. To oznaczałoby przyznanie się do kłamstwa, porażki i co gorsza, do jakichś osobistych sentymentów. Żołnierzowi nie wypadało kierować się takimi powódkami. Zaraz, jakiemu niby żołnierzowi? C.C. kontynuowała.

- Zero zniknął. Ja też nie wiedziałam, co się z nim stało, ale wiedziałam, że żyje. Pozbierałam jakoś Zakon, a raczej to, co z niego zostało, do kupy, nawiązałam kontakt z ocalałymi. Lakshata i Diethard są w Chinach, tam schroniła się część tych, którzy się ewakuowali. Kilka naszych baz pozostało niewykrytych, mamy trochę sprzętu, w tym i twojego Gurrena. Ale bez Zero to wegetacja. Tak, miałam wątpliwości. Problem w tym, że niedawno widziałam Zero na ulicy Tokio. Żywego i całego.

- Ale jak... – Kallen przerwała jej, robiąc wielkie oczy ze zdziwienia – Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby Lel... – tu ugryzła się w język, jednak zbyt późno. C.C. spojrzała na nią ze zrozumieniem.

- Tak, Leleuch jest w Tokio – powiedziała „Lelouch", rozumiejąc już teraz wszystko doskonale. Tak, to był brakujący element układanki, domyślała się, że o to chodzi, ale teraz miała pewność - Chodzi do Ashford, tak jak kiedyś. Nie jestem pewna, co mu zrobili, ale podejrzewam, że w jakiś sposób wyczyścili mu pamięć. Chcą go pewnie wykorzystać, jako haczyk na mnie. Cały czas łazi za nim jakiś typ, którego nie znam, ale w którym jest coś dziwnego. Tak jak kiedyś, rozbija się po klubach grając w szachy. Może tylko udaje i o wszystkim pamięta, ale trzeba to sprawdzić.

- Nie rozumiem...A może się poddał?

- Nie – C.C. pokręciła głową – Za dobrze go znam. Albo faktycznie coś sprawiło, ze stracił pamięć, albo czeka na nasz ruch. Tak czy inaczej, inicjatywa jest w naszych rękach. Musimy go przechwycić i przekonać się osobiście. Jeśli stracił pamięć to znajdę sposób, aby mu ją przywrócić.

- Zaraz...czemu ciągle mówisz „my?" Zapomniałaś może, ale ja już się w to... – C.C. nie dała jej dokończyć, podniosła się z łóżka, złapała ją za ramiona i mocno potrząsnęła. Następnie rzuciła ją na łóżko i nie dając jej się podnieść, spojrzała dziewczynie prosto w oczy.

- Słuchaj mnie uważnie, bo nie będę powtarzać. Mogłabym użyć Geass na tobie i zwyczajnie zmusić się do współpracy. Liczę jednak na twój rozsądek czy co tam w głowie masz. Jak długo chcesz babrać się w tym gnoju? Co? Jak długo? Daj spokój, kupiłaś bilet do pociągu w jedną stronę, a teraz daję ci szansę wyjścia z niego zanim będzie za późno. Jesteś wściekła na Zero, rozumiem. Ale tylko jeśli się z nim spotkasz, będziesz mogła mu wszystko wygarnąć. Nie będę ci przeszkadzać, zrobisz z nim co zechcesz. Ale pomóż mi.

* * *

Kallen zamknęła oczy, obawiając się, że C.C. faktycznie skorzysta ze swojej mocy i narzuci jej swoją wolę. To, co usłyszała, wywołało w jej głowie prawdziwy mętlik. Owszem, była wściekła na Leloucha. Zagrał nią, całym zakonem, jak pionkami na szachownicy, a gdy gra mu się znudziła, po prostu odszedł. A teraz podobno spaceruje sobie po Tokio jak gdyby nic się nie stało i dobrze się bawi, podczas gdy ona tutaj... Tak, ktoś tu musi się z czegoś wytłumaczyć i to gęsto. Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na klęczącą nad nią C.C. Jej długie, jasnozielone włosy opadały na łóżko wokół twarzy Kallen. Z oczu można było wyczytać, że oczekuje na odpowiedź.

- Co mam zrobić? – spytała zmienionym, zdecydowanym głosem – Porwać go z ulicy?

- Nie - C.C. podniosła się i dała jej wstać. Jej twarz pozostawała niezmieniona, ale z tonu można było wyraźnie wyczytać, że jes zadowolona – O to może właśnie im chodzić. Przygotowałam plan. Jeden z podstawionych przeze mnie ludzi zaprosił go na partię szachów do tego miejsca, za dwa dni. To znany klub dla lokalnej socjety, więc nikogo nawet nie zaskoczy, że terroryści wezmą go na cel. Gdy się tu pojawi, będziesz go miała na oku. Potem uderzymy. Twoim zadaniem będzie odseparować go od chłopaczka, który wciąż się za nim kręci. Reszta to moja działka. Następnie w całym zamieszaniu odstawimy go na miejsce, tak aby nie było podejrzeń.

- Ale czemu akurat ten klub? – Kallen nie przestawało nurtować to pytanie – Wiedziałaś, że tu pracuję, tak? Zamiast pogadać ze mną przy innej okazji, musiałaś tu przyjść i upokorzyć mnie publicznie, zgadza się?

- Nie. Nie wiedziałam, że tu pracujesz – C.C. naturalnie skłamała, ale zrobiła to na tyle przekonywująco, że jej rozmówczyni tego nie spostrzegła – Jest inny, dużo ważniejszy powód, ale o nim powiem ci we właściwym czasie. Twoim zadaniem będzie po prostu mieć oko na Zero i pilnować, aby nic mu się nie stało. Tylko ja i ty znamy jego prawdziwą tożsamość, dla reszty naszych ludzi będzie on kolejnym brytyjskim cywilem, którego zastrzelą bez chwili wahania. Twoja w tym głowa, aby tego nie zrobili. Po wszystkim wsiadasz do maszyny i osłaniasz nasz odwrót, o ile nie zapomniałaś jeszcze, jak to się robi? – nie mogła sobie odmówić tej drobnej złośliwości na koniec.

- Zgoda – padła odpowiedź – A teraz bądź tak miła i zostaw mnie.

- Zaraz, zaraz – C.C. przysunęła się do niej bliżej, dotykając jej ud – Zapomniałaś, że zapłaciłam za całą noc? Nie byłoby podejrzane, gdybym wyszła po tak krótkim czasie? Co by sobie pomyśleli ci ludzie? Może jednak...

- Trzy kroki w tył! Tylko spróbuj, a jaaaa...aaauć!! – Kallen błyskawicznie odsunęła się, jednak nie zauważyła, że siedzi niezbyt daleko krańca łóżka, w efekcie czego zbyt gwałtowny ruch sprawił, iż straciła grunt pod siedzeniem i wylądowała na ziemi.

- Dobra, rozumiem. W takim razie ja biorę łóżko, w końcu zapłaciłam – odpowiedziała C.C. – Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz, możesz w nim spać ze mną. Chociaż pewnie chciałabyś zachować swój pierwszy raz dla Lulu – kładąc nacisk na „Lulu" wypowiedziane tak, jak to zwykła mówić Shirely.

Kallen podniosła się, po czym chwyciła kołdrę i silnym szarpnięciem ściągnęła materiał na podłogę. Złożyła ją na pół po czym położyła się na niej, nie zaszczycając C.C. nawet słowem komentarza. Ta zaś, nie chcąc ryzykować utraty łóżka, pozostała na nim. Zasnęła szybko, czego nie dało powiedzieć się o Kallen, której wcale nie przeszkadzała niewygoda podłogi, ale coś zupełnie innego.

- C.C.? – mruknęła w końcu – Śpisz?

- Gdybym spała, nie odpowiedziałabym.

- Słuchaj, mam sprawę.

- Może jednak wejdziesz tu, to do mnie?

- Nie, dobrze mi tu. A teraz posłuchaj. Są pewni ludzie, którym pomagam...

- Nie bronię ci tego.

- Jeśli wrócę do Zakonu, chce mieć pewność, że nie zostawię ich na lodzie.

- Czyli że spodobała ci się ta praca i nie chcesz jej zostawić?

- Nie o to biega. Chcę, aby co miesiąc z kasy zakonu wypłacać im trochę groszy. Da się to zrobić?

- Jeśli Zero się zgodzi...

-A niech cię... - Kallen doszła do wniosku, ze ma jeszcze jeden powód, aby dostać Leloucha w swoje ręce.

KONIEC


End file.
